


Swapping Tips

by Katarik



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009), Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Gen, pov: female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah. Livin' life one planet at a time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapping Tips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/gifts).



You found all sorts in the black. Weren't too strange a thing, men, women, the 'tweeners, poppin' up outta nowhere with nowhere to go, and it weren't too strange a thing for Serenity to take some on. Fewer since Simon and his sister had come on, but Dom could pay, and he'd worn the brown that had made Cap'n go all tight around the eyes and Zoe's mouth harden while her eyes went soft.

Shepherd didn't seem to mind him none, and once Dom and Jayne had gone their ways to have what Jayne called a wrassle and Dom called a talk, Jayne and Dom got along fine. Wash made him... prickly. Kaylee didn't ask none 'bout that, because it reminded her of how the Cap'n had gone all hard and mean after that boy from his old unit had died, and if Dom had lost somebody she didn't want to be the one as reminded him of it. She couldn't imagine Serenity without Wash.

What was a queer thing was how River'd taken to him, dancing up one day and stoppin' to look at him like he were some new thing -- which he was, River hadn't never seen him before, but she'd smiled, stepped on up to him, and when Simon had hollered she'd just said, "He has a sister. He won't hurt me."

She'd stopped smiling, for a second, tilting her head like one of the smart little birds back home, said all solemn-like, "Don't worry. You'll find your blue-eyed devil. No hands of blue... you'll be all right," and darted on past.

Kaylee weren't sure quite what River meant by that. Dom didn't never bring it up where she could hear, but he didn't talk to River much, either, and mostly Kaylee found him fiddling with something in Serenity, doing what he called mods and she called messin' about with her engines, makin' 'em run sweet and smooth. He was used to pricey things for his engines, she could tell, but he had grease permanent under his nails just like Kaylee did herself, and he had a proper respect for a Firefly-class. Didn't care much for the new, fancy ships.

That was just fine with Kaylee. She'd rather have the old ones, a ship that would charge on ahead and never look back, livin' life free in the black, and when she said so he smiled, strokin' one of her wrenches, and said, "Yeah. Planet at a time."


End file.
